The present invention relates to a new and improved construction of a tool holder of the type having a fine infeed, wherein the holder comprises a base body and a slide displaceably guided therein, the base body is constructed for attachment to a machine support or a work spindle, and the slide is intended to receive a work tool.
There has always been a large demand for tool holders which permit of a very precise adjustment of the tool. With the heretofore known tool holders there is only possible an exact infeed of the tool, but not any equally exact return setting or movement of the tool. Such return setting of the tool would be extremely advantageous since in practice there also is desirable accurate correction of the tool position in the rearward setting. However, this requires a mounting of the infeed-threaded spindle which is free of play, something which heretofore was not possible.